


The First Born

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Consort Merlin, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gay Couple, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Merthur - Freeform, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, Arthur and their first-born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Born

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin, Arthur and their first-born son, Pedr. GO MPREG! Woo~! I hope you can notice Pedr's big-ass ears he got from his mummy. I actually drew Arthur for once! YAY!


End file.
